The present invention relates generally to storage racks and like devices for holding tools, gardening implements, and other articles, and more particularly to a wall-mounted storage system which includes a mounting channel, and a variety of different attachments which can be selectively secured to the mounting channel to customize the storage system for holding a wide variety of different articles.
Various types of storage arrangements are known in the prior art for storing tools, gardening implements, recreational equipment, and like articles on a wall or other mounting surface. Such arrangements may include hooks or racks which are secured to the wall, such as with suitable mechanical fasteners. The use of so-called pegboard, comprising an array of holes into which hooks or other racks can be selectively mounted, is also known, with this arrangement permitting the removable hooks or like support elements to be positioned as desired for the particular articles to be stored.
Unfortunately, storage devices such as noted above do not always provide sufficiently secure and versatile storage of articles. Because articles to be stored may vary greatly in size and weight, not all racks or hooks can be readily employed for a wide variety of articles. In the case of pegboard storage arrangements, the typical hooks or racks which are mounted in the board are generally secured therein under the influence of gravity, and can be easily dislodged, thus detracting from convenient and secure use.
It is therefore desirable to provide a storage arrangement for articles which is versatile in use, while still providing convenient, yet secure adjustment for different types of articles.
A wall-mounted storage system embodying the principles of the present invention has been particularly configured for highly versatile and convenient use by consumers, while permitting secure and stable interengagement of the components of the system. The system comprises a wall-mounted mounting channel which can be conveniently and securely mounted in a garage, workshop, closet, or other area where articles are stored. The system further includes a variety of differently configured storage attachments which can be selectively removably mounted on the mounting channel. The various attachments permit the present system to be readily configured for holding and storing a wide variety of differently sized and shaped articles. Notably, the system is specifically configured to permit the various attachments to be securely, yet removably, mounted on the mounting channel. A highly versatile, yet stable, storage system is thus provided.
In accordance with the illustrated embodiment, the present storage system includes an elongated mounting channel having a generally U-shaped cross-section, including upper and lower leg portions, and a forwardly facing web portion extending between the leg portions. The web portion defines upper and lower rows of laterally spaced, hook-receiving openings, with each of the hook-receiving openings being generally vertically elongated. Respective ones of the openings of the upper and lower rows are vertically aligned with each other to facilitate selective mounting of various storage attachments thereon.
The system further includes a plurality of storage attachments which are selectively, removably positionable on the mounting channel. Each of the attachments includes at least one pair of vertically-spaced, downwardly opening hook-elements. Each of the hook-elements defines an upwardly converging opening, whereby each pair of the hook-elements of each of the attachments can be selectively positioned in a respective pair of vertically aligned ones of the hook-receiving openings in the upper and lower rows of openings in the mounting channel.
Highly stable and secure mounting of the storage attachments on the mounting channel is achieved by configuring each of the hook-elements to resiliently receive the web portion of the mounting rail which is positioned beneath the respective one of the hook-receiving openings. Resilient deformation of the web portion acts to secure each of the storage attachments to the mounting channel, yet permits each of the storage attachments to be removed from the channel as may be required.
Versatility of the present system is enhanced by providing at least the upper leg portion of the mounting channel with a plurality of laterally spaced, article receiving openings. Preferably, both the upper and lower leg portions of the mounting channel define a plurality of laterally spaced openings, thus permitting insertion of tools, or other articles through the mounting channel for storage in addition to that provided by the storage attachments.
The present invention contemplates the provision of a wide variety of different storage attachments. One form of attachment comprises an outwardly extending rack extension. This type of attachment comprises a vertical plate portion having one of the pairs of vertically-spaced hook-elements at the rear thereof, and a horizontal plate portion extending from the vertical plate portion. The horizontal plate portion defines a plurality of spaced apart openings for receiving articles therein. In one illustrated embodiment of the rack extension, the extension includes a laterally spaced pair of the vertical plate portions, with the horizontal plate portion extending therebetween. The vertical plate portions each define a plurality of spaced apart, hook-like article-receiving openings, thus permitting a set of wrenches, for example, to be carried by the rack extension.
Other ones of the attachments comprise one-piece (i.e., unitary) storage compartments which comprise a pair of laterally spaced sidewalls, each of which include a pair of the vertically-spaced hook-elements at the rear thereof. These compartments comprise a floor extending integrally between the side walls, and front and rear walls extending integrally from the floor.
Another one of the attachments is provided in the form of a shelf support bracket, comprising a vertical plate portion having the pair of vertically-spaced hook-elements at the rear thereof. The vertical plate portion includes upper and lower rearward extensions respectively positioned above and below the hook-elements for respective positioning above and below the mounting channel when the shelf support bracket is mounted thereon. The shelf support bracket further includes a horizontal support flange at an upper edge of the vertical plate portion. By this configuration, an associated shelf member can be positioned on top of the horizontal flanges of a laterally spaced pair of the shelf support brackets when the brackets are mounted on the mounting channel.
A number of the attachments comprise a generally U-shaped mounting portion having a pair of laterally spaced side legs, each of which has a pair of the vertically spaced hook-elements at the rear thereof. These attachments provide highly secure and stable mounting on the mounting channel, by virtue of each having two pairs of the hook-elements. One of these attachments comprises a magnetic mounting element secured at the front of the U-shaped mounting portion, while other ones comprise a support rod extending outwardly from between the side legs of the mounting portion. In one embodiment, vertically spaced, upper and lower U-shaped support rods respectively extend outwardly from above and below the U-shaped mounting portion, with the U-shaped support rods thus configured to receive a power tool or like article.
Other embodiments of the attachments include a rear plate portion having a pair of vertically spaced hook-elements at the rear thereof. These attachments include a support arm which extends outwardly from the rear plate portion for receiving an article to be stored. In one embodiment, the support arm of the attachment is configured to receive an elongated article, such as a fishing rod, with the present system including a support tray positionable beneath the mounting channel to support the lower end of the elongated article.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent from the following detailed description, the accompanying drawings, and the appended claims.